


Journal Entries

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cisgender Character, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: Drephan's attempt at chronicling what they experienced after the Pact Fleet crash.1328 AE





	1. First Unknown Day, 1328 AE

I wouldn’t really call it the first unknown day, since I’ve been in and out of consciousness for a while, but it is the first I’ve been able to sit up and have command of my limbs.

My current situation is a peculiar one. I seem to be in the care of a new subspecies of hylek that are quite massive. They positively dwarf even my six foot stature and everything around me is made for their size. It’s humbling . . ., must be what it’s like to be an asura.

Regardless, there is a language barrier, but their patterns are almost comforting. It is thick, solid, and reminds me a little of Dwarvish, even though they share little similarities. The opening conversation between myself and the one that is taking care of me was amusing, but we both seemed to be working towards the same goal of ascertaining that I am indeed harmless. I believe what helped my case was my vines and their lack of thorns. And after that, I was gifted my pack! Because somehow it survived the . . . .

The crash. I needed a fortifying breath before I could properly write that.

How can it be so vague yet the launch be so clear? It scares me, because it feels like what happened in Orr all over again. That still scares me too.


	2. Second Unknown Day, 1328 AE

There has been no attempt at another conversation, which I am thankful for, because I don’t think I can apply myself to language studies currently.

I’ve been trying to parse what went on during the crash, as well as afterwards for me. But the simple act of trying to recall leaves me shaky and weak, like I’m hitting a stone wall repeatedly. Not very pleasant.

I had to pause writing for a little bit. My caretaker came and gave me some medicine, and I did not react well to it. Likely because I am, in the end, a type of plant and don’t have the normal systems of a being composed of flesh. If we spoke a common tongue, I would suggest just dumping me in some unused water source.

Though, the climate here is doing wonders for my lichen already. I haven’t flaked once! And surprisingly, it is starting to spread to my right arm, which I suppose I can note hasn’t had lichen since it grew back about a year ago.

And I had to pause again! It seems we have come to an unspoken agreement about letting me ingest no more medicine, so it was for food this time. There isn’t much sun here, as I seem to be inside a tree (if my life ends here somehow, the symmetry will almost be ironic), so I continue to need more solid forms of sustenance.

The meal consisted of meaty insects I believe are called grubs. I was given five, but the sheer size of them left me barely able to finish one, especially in their raw state. Once I am able to move around more I shall try to cook one over the fire in the middle of the room.


	3. Fourth Unknown Day, 1328 AE

I keep seeing wisps of blue in the corner of my eye, and my ears are getting stuffed like I’m back in the Shiverpeaks. It got so annoying I just gave up on writing yesterday, not that there was much to say.

There’s no outstanding developments in my condition as to have really warranted an entry for yesterday. Bedridden, bored. I’d almost think that being among such a new culture, language, and species, I would not feel a bit of boredom. Yet, I do.

Maybe I am starting to miss Magister Stonehealer’s glares. If so, I will tell him . . ., if I ever see the Priory again.


	4. Fifth Unknown Day, 1328 AE

It was a rather normal day until a strange creature wandered into the room. Some hylek quickly followed and summarily killed it, but not before it shot out some strange blue . . ., goop. Which spread over the fireplace, extinguishing it, and whatever was in the cauldron my caretaker was making, who quickly dumped a vial of some muted liquid over it, and it seemed to eat it away.

Definitely an interesting experience. I can’t wait until I can dedicate myself more to learning their language to understand all this.


	5. Ninth Unknown Day, 1328 AE

It’s taken a few days, but I’ve started to understand a few words of these hylek’s language! They call themselves the Nuhoch, and I believe my caretaker said something about there being another group? If so, I did not catch their name.

By the Great Dwarf I’ve missed this.


	6. Eighteenth Unknown Day, 1328 AE

I’ve had no reason to write anything down. I’ve had no change in scenery, no outstanding events, and no personal revelations that makes me drop everything in a rush to record my thoughts. Which honestly makes me rather happy, just days dedicated to learning, nothing surprising at all!

For the number of days between entries, I’ve made wonderful progress in breaking down the language barrier between the Nuhoch and I. Which just consists of me learning their language, because while I’ve been told I have eloquent speech patterns, I would never attempt to teach a single person Common, or New Krytan for that matter. I would shudder if I had to learn it on my own. It’s a dreadfully complicated language, and the symbols would just be mere scribbles to my eyes.

Well, regardless of my personal thoughts on that matter, I have been able to hold a few lines of conversation with my caretaker. Her name is Patli, and she has accurately as she can, called me Drephan!

It is doubtful that I will even try and make daily entries, anymore, since I seem incapable.


	7. Twenty-sixth Unknown Day, 1328 AE

Yesterday, I thought Patli had given me the go-ahead to start getting up to move around, but it was a . . ., mistranslation on my part. Thankfully this error only caused me to get hurt, in the form of some wounds reopening from their barely closed state. I had not cared to understand the extent of my wounds before this.

I have grown, lax. Again. Though the crux of this doesn’t involve him, it still reminds me of those days.


	8. Thirty-eighth Unknown Day, 1328 AE

Augni showed up again today, something Patli has told me that will occur every third day. Of course I have nothing against it, it is merely disconcerting, being around someone who doesn’t care very much for me.


	9. Unknown, 1328 AE

I don’t care to look back and quantify the amount of days that have passed since the I last wrote an entry, because all that matters right now is today, tomorrow when it comes, and the future when I reach it. Being so mired in the past as I am, I’m astounded I can say that with a sound mind and light heart.

Though, perhaps my heart is not so light, because I find it hard to even write about the events of the past few days in fear that it is all an illusion that I will wake from.

I assumed that just because his name never turned up in the list of dead given to the Priory after Zhaitan fell, his body was missing somewhere out there in the wastes of Orr? Why did I leave it at that? Had I inquired more, done something, anything else, I might have…. I might have seen these scars heal.

That is behind me, and I can’t do anything about it now. Rancalagen is here, in front of me. Every time I think of that, every time I feel the beat of his heart, the swell of his body has he breathes, the ridges of his scars and how the ridges of my own bark catch against them, I start to cry.

I have shed more tears within the past day than I ever did upon waking up in the Priory and thinking that Ran died back in Orr.


End file.
